


Sparks

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: slashthedrabble [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with loudmouths like Suigetsu was hard. Reining them in was harder still. But Sasuke had his methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> For #50 "Rough" at slashthedrabble.

Dealing with loudmouths like Suigetsu was hard. Reining them in was harder still. But Sasuke had his methods.

Although Suigetsu was susceptible to lightning-based jutsu, he seemed to find a minute flow of electricity quite pleasurable. Playing with fire, as he called it.

Sasuke himself enjoyed the older man's delectable twitches, clenching a jaw that could snap his forearm with ease, rupturing the skin at his neck. Painful but delicious, those pointy teeth were, different from the burning sting Orochimaru's fangs had left.

Another jolt and Suigetsu yelped, a sound Sasuke deemed his most favorite out of that unruly mouth.


End file.
